Happy Ending?
by HinamE hiMe cHan
Summary: Dooorrr "Kyaaa.." "lagi mikirin Naruto senpai ya?" "Eh? Kok tau sih.. "


Happy Ending..?

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Pairing : NaruHina

Warning : My first fic, OOC, AU, Gaje, dll.

Summary :

Dooorrr

"Kyaaa.."

"lagi mikirin Naruto_senpai ya?"

"Eh? Kok tau sih.. "

1…

2…

3…

Cahaya yang masuk melewati celah jendela memaksa seorang gadis bermata lavender yang oleh teman-temannya dipanggil Hinata, terbangun dari tidurnya. Seperti seorang zombie dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang dipaksakan.

Setelah melalui kegiatan pagi yang monoton (mandi, ganti baju seragam, sarapan) Hinata berangkat sekolah dengan kakak sepupunya yang bernama Neji. Sebenarnya cukup malas juga Hinata berangkat sekolah karena orang yang bikin dia semangat sudah tidak ada. Bukan… bukan meninggal, tapi pergi untuk melanjutkan studinya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Tapi mengingat tuntutan dari orang tua dan demi masa depan yang nggak terlihat, Hinata harus melanjutkan sekolahnya. Apa kata dunia jika seorang Hyuuga putus sekolah hanya karena seorang laki-laki.

"Ohayou Gozaimashu, Hinata_chan." Sapa seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Ohayou ne, Sakura_chan." Balas Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata_chan.." panggil Sakura

"Ya… Aku sudah mengerjakan kok. PR Fisika kan?" Selidik Hinata

"Kau tau kan kalau aku lemah di Fisika, jadi aku minta bantuanmu untuk meminjamiku buku PR-mu untuk ku-salin." Bujuk Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura_chan." Jawab Hinata.

Setelah melewati pelajaran Fisika yang membosankan karena Asuma_sensei terus menerus ngoceh nggak jelas, penderitaan Hinata belum selesai karena sekarang Hinata tengah dimarahi oleh Sizune_sensei selaku guru pelajaran kedua yaitu Biologi karena salah merangkum buku. **"Ugh… malunya aku.. kenapa aku merangkum bab 3, padahal kemarin jelas-jelas aku mendengarkan sizune_sensei memberi tugas merangkum bab 2" **batin Hinata putus asa.

TEETTT TEETTT TEEETTT

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun berbunyi. Semua murid Konoha Gakuen berseru senang, karena mereka tidak sabar untuk melakukan aktivitas lain diluar sekolah.

Di kelas XI A1 (kelas Hinata)

"Persiapan. Berdiri. Beri salam." Perintah ketua kelas pada seluruh anggotanya.

"Arigatou Sensei... Matta ashita…" kata seisi kelas serempak.

"Hn.. Jaa." Jawab sensei mereka seraya meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata_chan,,," panggil sakura. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh."Ada apa Sakura_chan?" "Kita pulang bareng yuk, aku tidak ada yang jemput nih.. mau kan?" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Emm, Baiklah. Neji_niisan juga sedang ada rapat osis." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yng terkembang.

"Tapi, maukah kamu menunggu sebentar? Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dulu. Sebentar saja kok.. ya ya ya.." Rayu Sakura

"Iya iya. Aku tunggu didepan ya…" jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sedikit ramai karena memang ini sudah waktunya pulang. Sambil mengutak-atik Hp, dia mencari seseorang yang sangat dihormatinya. Tapi setelah lama mencari tidak ketemu akhirnya dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju taman depan sekolah. Dia lebih memilih menunggu Sakura dibawah pohon maple yang teduh. Kembali berkutat dengan Hp dia menekan tombol SEND.

*Neji_niisan, Hinata pulang bersama Sakura_chan. Jangan khawatir ya…*. Lama menunggu Hinata mulai bosan. **"Hhhh~ Naruto_senpai sedang apa ya?" **pikir Hinata dalam hati. Dan dari situ dia mulai mengingat lagi serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang tersisa tentangnya….

Flashback mode on.. (Hinata POV)

Di kelas CemistryA kelas X7 hari jumat. Suasana begitu tenang. Para penghuninya sedang asyik mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Iruka_sensei, namun keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah suara ketukan pintu. Tok tok tok. Dan perhatianpun segera teralih pada si pengetuk pintu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, senpai mereka.

Naruto : "Sumimasen, sensei. Saya ada perlu dengan Uciha Sasuke."

Iruka : "Hm, silahkan masuk."

Deg deg deg… detakan jantung yang aneh, seperti mau meledak. Aku mulai gelisah. Terlalu malu untuk menatap tapi terlalu takut untuk tidak bertemu.

Aku menggulirkan bola mata-ku kesamping kiri. Deg.. dia melihat-ku. Aku menemukannya. Dia sedang berbincang dengan Sasuke_san dan sesekali mencuri pandang padaku. Aku bisa merasakan aura tidak enak di sekitarku. Sedetik kemudian kkelas menjadi ramai oleh suara teriakan dari teman2-ku.

Ino : "Cie cie cie.. ehem ehem.."

Ten ten: "Suit suit suit"

Temari : "Senpai, jangan curi-curi pandang pada Sakura dunk.. liat tuh, mukanya udah merah kayak tomat. Ha ha ha."

Jduar.. seperti kesambar petir. **"Ja jadi, sa sakura_chan yang…"** batinku. Setelah perkataan Temari, kontan kelas menjadi ramai lagi. Dan aku bisa melihat dan merasakan wajahku, Naruto_senpai dan Sakura_chan merah. Wajahku yang merah karena menahan marah, kecewa dan air mata yang ingin jatuh, sedangkan wajah mereka yang merah karena malu.

Flashback m0de Off.. (eNd Hinata POV)

Doo0rrRrr…

"Kyaaa.." jerit Hinata.

"Hehehe.. nglamun aja. Mikirin Naruto_senpai ya?" selidik Sakura dan kontan wajah Hinata memerah.

'Eh? Nggak kok.." elak Hinata

"Hmm. Kliatan tau.." goda Sakura.

"Apa katamu wez Sakura_chan. Ayo pulang, aku udah lapar nih.." ajak Hinata

"Ayo.. ehmm, Hin. Gimana ceritamu sama Naruto_senpai?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati takut menyinggung temannya ini.

"Apanya?" Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Akhirnya.." jawab Sakura sweatdrop.

(Deg.. Hinata berhenti untuk beberapa detik dan sepersekian detik kemudian kembali seperti biasa. Dan hal ini tidak diketahui oleh sakura.)

"**Sakura_chan, apa kamu tidak tau kalau aku sudah tau? Tau bahwa sekarang ini kamu sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya. Mengapa kamu menyakitiku dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?"**batin Hinata.

"Ceritaku dengannya nggk ada akhirnya. Karena aku maupun dia nggak pernah ada yang memulainya. Aku terlalu malu dan dia terlalu tidak tertarik padaku."jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sadar akan pertanyaan bodohnya, Sakura terdiam. Sebenarnya dia bukan tidak tau kalau Hinata menyukai kekasihnya sekarang ini. Dia tau. Sangat tau. Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak mereka duduk dibangku SMP. Dulu, Sakura sering mendukung Hinata dalam perasaannya terhadap Naruto. Tapi kelamaan Sakura juga menyukai Naruto dan baru menyadari perasaannya setelah dia tau bahwa Naruto juga menyukai dirinya.

Hinata dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Sakura yang merasa bersalah pada Hinata dan Hinata yang terlihat bodoh didepan Sakura.

**^Ujung jalan itu. Aku masih ingat saat kau berjalan dengan santai bersama temanmu. Aku berlari mengejarmu. Hanya untuk melihatmu dan berharap kamu melihatku. Dan rasa capek itu terobati oleh senyummu.^**

Setetes cairan hangat meluncur tanpa sengaja dipipi Hinata dan itu disadari oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya menghela nafas berat. Mengerti apa yang membuat Hinata menangis.

Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dalam hati Sakura. Kenapa dia tega melukai sahabatnya sendiri? Padahal dia tau bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, kekasihnya. Mungkin bukan suka lagi, melainkan CINTA….

**TBC**

Kyaaa(jerit2 gaje).. Hikz Hikz Hikz(nangis sambil kelesotan)…

GaJe m0dE oN…

Fic'Na terlalu nista…

Oiach.. yang dibold tu kata hatinya Hinata. (**^…^)**

Mohon review dari para reader..

Review.. Review.. Review.. Review.. Review… Review

Without flame.. n_-

Kritik dan saran juga dibutuhkan..

Arigatou gozaimashu…


End file.
